New Path
by YinYangSisters
Summary: Sherlock has decided to return to John after five years. He expected anger, resentment and confusion. Not five year old Lyra Watson. S/J Slash.
1. Visit from a Strange Man

**Disclaimer for the whole fic: **I own nothing that you recognise.

I hope you enjoy. This was inspired by "Paved With Love" by KeelieThompson1, I strongly recommend you read her work, it is brilliant!

* * *

Lyra Watson was five years old and at five years old she had noticed certain things. For one, adults never told her anything, even though she was nearly six, and six meant she was practically an adult.

A lot of changes happened when you were six after all.

But the real reason Lyra was not happy on this particular Monday morning was because she had school and school meant having to listen to Johnny Pilgram tell everyone about his weekend with his Dad.

He always told lies anyway.

Lyra also knew it wasn't a good idea to tell Daddy about the things Johnny told everyone because he would always look at her in a funny way.

It was the kind of look Jessica Monry's Mum gave to all the new teachers.

It was sort of sad, but a weird kind of sad that you get when you break something you didn't mean to.

She didn't understand it, but had come to the conclusion of one thing.

Adults were weird.

* * *

Daddy never told her what he did, even when she asked really really nicely.

All the other kids at school knew what their Parent's did, but Lyra didn't.

She knew he used to be in the Army (Which was really stupid because you just get shot, although Daddy hadn't looked to happy when she said that)

She didn't like it when Daddy wouldn't look her in the eye, it made her sad, she often wondered if she'd done something wrong.

She knew she hadn't but she always wondered.

* * *

Daddy was sad again today. He always got like this when Lyra would mention music.

He thought she doesn't notice but she does, she just doesn't ask. Her teacher always tells her off for asking too many questions.

Daddy smiled when she told him that, he smiles a lot more when they don't talk about certain things.

Music is one of them, Daddy is another.

He never liked talking about himself, or what he was like when he was her age.

"I bet you didn't have to eat greens when you were my age Daddy, I bet you're just making it up!" she grumbled that evening at dinner.

He laughed, quite loudly and proceeded to tell her he did everything he was told at her age, no questions asked.

She would never understand adult's fear of questions.

* * *

Daddy got a new job last week.

He had done so after Lyra had asked if she would get a new school jumper soon because her last one had been ruined by Mickey Hall, he had grabbed her to hard in a game of "IT".

Daddy hadn't been happy, she could tell, but he didn't shout at her. He almost never shouted at her. He only did once really, and that was when she had touched the funny looking hat he kept in a box under his bed.

She hadn't meant to be snooping, but when he caught her, he shouted so loudly she cried, ran to her the bathroom and locked herself in.

He knocked on her door a bit later.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry I shouted"

She just sobbed harder.

Later, when she came out because she was hungry, she found Daddy asleep on the sofa, holding the hat to his chest.

She woke him up to tell him she was sorry but he just hugged her instead.

He then put the hat on her head and said she could have it if she promised to take extra special care of it.

Through tears she promised and Daddy had hugged her really tightly before her belly rumbled and he laughed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does the hat have two funny ends?"

* * *

She never took her hat off now. She wore it for the rest of that weekend, to bed and everything!

Most of the other children at school had bear's but she had her hat. She loved it more than anything (except Daddy) and never wanted to take it off!  
Her fun was spoilt when Daddy said she couldn't wear it at school because they wouldn't let her.

She didn't mind too much though, because she just wore it to the gate and then when Stacy Lovettes mum picked her up to walk her home she wore it then.

She almost never took it off

* * *

Lyra hated Daddy's new job.

A lot.

The flat she had grown up in always seemed too small in her eye's but with Daddy there less often she felt like it was really big.

Mrs. Hersh at school had said that some children were taken away from their family's if their parents weren't there enough.

She didn't want to be taken away.

When she asked Daddy about it on her way to school the next day he told her just not to mention it to anyone.

"Why?" she had asked, curious.

"Because otherwise I'll get in trouble"

"But you can't get in trouble, you're an adult!" she had argued back.

He just stayed silent.

* * *

"Daddy?" she had asked one night as he tucked her into bed.

"Yes?"

"Why was my hat under your bed?"

She was wearing said hat as she asked the question, peering up at him with the everlasting curiosity in her eyes.

Daddy sighed a bit and then sat next to her on the bed.

"Would you like to hear a story my love?"  
Lyra grew excited at this, Daddy always told the best stories.

"Well, long ago, in a far away land, a man lived a very boring life,

"Like Mrs. Hersh?"

He smiled at that.

"Yes, like Mrs. Hersh, now no more interrupting alright?"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, the man grew very bored of his life and one day an old friend passed him in the street..."

By the time Daddy had finished the story Lyra didn't know what to say.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound like you did"

"Did everyone really think the Detective was imaginary?"

"Yes"

"Did the bored man?"

He didn't answer.

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"If I wear the hat, am I a Detective?"

"...Yes"

"Does that mean I can solve crimes!?"

"No."

* * *

Lyra was worried.

It was very late, she had checked the clock a million times that evening and still Daddy wasn't home and she was angry because she hadn't had dinner and she was worried that somehow the other adults would know Daddy wasn't here and think he was being a bad Dad and take her away.

When Daddy had finally came in the door (it was 10:00 o'clock!) he looked tiered, more tiered than Lyra felt. He looked at her, sitting on the floor, hat on head, still wearing her uniform and sighed.

"Would you like to stay with my tonight?"

"Yes please Daddy"

As they laid down Lyra noticed him wince like his side hurt.

She didn't say anything though, she was so tiered she wasn't even hungry anymore.

She could detect in quiet to herself.

* * *

Lyra was on her way home from school and a bit annoyed.

Her day hadn't gone very well, even though it was Friday and that usually meant the best day of the week!

First she and Daddy had woken up late so her hair had been tied up messy on her head and that meant Mrs. Hersh would give everyone a big lecture on tidiness which was boring.

Then half way through break she realised she had forgotten her hat!

How was she supposed to help people if she didn't have her hat?

In a foul mood, Lyra walked home with Stacy and Mrs. Lovette, not talking to either of them. Then when Mrs. Lovette had bid her good bye, she climbed the stairs to her and Daddy's flat, took the key out from under the welcome mat and opened the front door (liked Daddy had taught her)

The sight that greeted her was one that she would probably always remember.

Daddy was sitting in the middle of the room, on the big sofa, head in hands. At first she was happy that he was home early, and then she noticed something.

"Daddy, where's the Telly?"

He looked up and Lyra noticed straight away that one of his eyes had a big purpilish bruise around it.

"I...I don't think we need a Telly Lyra, do we?"

He was giving her that look again, like he was begging her to understand.

"No Daddy, we don't".

* * *

Later that evening Lyra had to do her homework.

She hated homework more than she hated Mrs. Hersh and that was saying something.

The reason she hated it was because she wasn't very good at a lot of it, and she didn't feel she needed to be.

"Lyra, you need to learn these things or you're not going to get very far in life"

"But Daddy, I don't need these things, I just need my brain!"

"Why is that then?"

"Because I'm going to be the Bored Man's Detective"

"Oh, I see, well you can't be"

"Why, I just need to say things not write them down, you wouldn't see a bad guy and pass him a note telling him to stop, and you wouldn't count the money that's been stolen!"

"Yes but you won't pass tests!"

"What tests?"

"Um, Detective Tests..."

"You're lying Daddy"

"And how do you know that?"

"You shifted your eyes, that's what Kitty Turnblad does when Mrs. Hersh asks her if she did the homework"

* * *

Lyra did end up doing her homework that night.

But only because Daddy threatened to give her extra vegetables at dinner, not to tell her any more stories and that he would hire Mrs. Hersh as a nanny.

She did it without a fuss after that.

* * *

It was Saturday and that meant it was Pancake day.

It had become an unofficial tradition for the two Watsons that every Saturday for breakfast they would have Pancakes.

Daddy had said it was because they were cheap, Lyra didn't really care why, she just liked them.

But on this particular morning Lyra was not woken up by the smell of Pancakes or her Daddy calling her. It was by a smashing sound.

Suddenly alert Lyra rushed out of bed (hat forgotten in her hast) and rushed down stairs to see if Daddy had accidently broken something and needed help.

Jumping down the last step she was greeted by a very strange sight.

Daddy was standing near to her, at the edge of the room with his Pyjama's still on (she realised he must have just woken up as well). He was very pale and was staring at something in the living room.

Moving behind him, she hid behind his legs, poking her head out.

She saw two very strange looking men sitting on the big sofa. One was sort of...ginger and looked very scary to her and the other looked bored. Neither of them had caught sight of her yet and she only peered down that second to see what had smashed.

Looks like Daddy had made himself tea, she wasn't surprised, he really liked it.

Poking him she whispered very loudly

"Daddy, who are they?"

Both men looked at her sharply, as if they hadn't seen her at all (she had just thought they were ignoring her) the scarier of the too gave no reaction apart from a slightly widened eyes and a small quirk of an eyebrow.

The other just looked at her like she was a maths sum that didn't quite add up.

If her Daddy had heard her he didn't show it, he just stood there, pale and shaking slightly as if he had seen a ghost.

Lyra poked him again and when he did not move she came out from behind his legs turned to the two strange men in her home and pointed a finger at them accusatively.

"You've broken him!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'd like to hear some feed back in reviews if that would be alright?

Next Time: Lyra finds living in a new strange home with the new strange man is...strange.


	2. Living in a Strange Place

**So here's the next one. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Favourited etc. I hope you enjoy this next instalment as much as the first.**

* * *

She didn't like the strange man.

It wasn't that she hated him, Daddy had said to her that it was wrong to hate people so she wasn't about to start now!

Lyra just didn't like the fact that she had to go back to bed because of him. She didn't even know who he was. After her small worry that the two strange men had broken Daddy he seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance he had been in.

He had quickly turned to shield her from the men, despite her curiosity.

"Lyra, sweetie, it's very early go back to bed"

"Who are they Daddy?"

"Lyra. Do as your told, go back upstairs and don't come back down until I tell you, okay?"

"But,"

"Lyra!"

She looked at him, a bit shocked at his frustration, and simply nodded and went back upstairs.

* * *

Lyra was not happy.

Really not happy.

She was Mrs. Hersh kind of not happy, and she knew that if she didn't get out of her room soon she might morph into her.

She was sitting in the middle of her box sized bedroom bored out of her mind. One thing Lyra knew how to be, it was bored and boy was she bored easily.

What was taking so long, maybe something had happened to Daddy?

The thought of her being a minny Mrs. Hersh scared her more though. But what could she do.

Gasping, she leapt to her feet as an idea suddenly struck her. Jumping on her bed she shifted through the sheets that had become tangled in her hast to get up. Suddenly,

Yes! She found her hat.

Placing it on her head she began to rush out of the room, then remembering what Daddy had told her in one of his many stories about the Detective needing to be quiet, she tried her hardest not to be heard sneaking down the stairs.

Avoiding the stair that creaked and walking very slowly towards the door in the living room that was slightly ajar Lyra listened.

* * *

She'd been there for a while now, but she knew a good Detective was always patient.

She couldn't quite make out what they were saying at first, it was in a hushed sort of tone, as if Daddy had known she was going to be there, but it quickly grew louder.

"Damn it Sherlock you can't just come in here and expect everything to go back to normal, I have a life now, a daughter"

"Oh, that's who she is"

"Yes that's who she is, and I'm not going to suddenly just pack up my things and leave, with or without her."

The strange looking man shifted slightly at that and Lyra got the impression that he was nervous...or he really needed the toilet, probably that because Daddy was the least scary person she knew, even when he was angry.

He spoke again.

"Is that your final answer"

"Yes."

"Fine."

And just like that, the man leapt up from his seat and bounded towards the door, taking Lyra off guard so she was unable to move out sight in time.

He swung open the living room door fully and spotted Lyra standing there, deerstalker and all, listening in. He looked down at her and she met his gaze. It was cold and calculating, a bit like her teacher last year would look at people before sneering.

She watched as his gaze left her eye's and steered up to the hat upon her head, his eyes turned even colder at that (she didn't know why, it was her hat!) and she saw his fists clench at his sides before he shoved past her and swung open the front door, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

The man he had come in with also stood up once he had left, but much more calmly.

"You have three days, Dr. Watson. to reconsider"  
"Or what?" Her Daddy answered, using his most stern voice, one even Lyra hadn't heard before.

The man just smiled, although it didn't look like a real smile to her, and left quickly and quietly, not even bothering to acknowledge her.

Shaken slightly Lyra didn't know what to do, so she turned to her Daddy who looked almost as tiered and shaken as she was. He was less pale now though.

She walked into the living room, took hold of his hand and looked up at him.

"Pancakes?"

He smiled at that and began steering her towards the kitchen where she would soon be being fed.

"Pancakes."

* * *

"But why do we have to move?"

"Lyra I've already told you we just do"

"But I like it here"

"Just get your toys packed!"

Daddy sounded frustrated again so Lyra knew she had to do as she was told. She'd heard that if an adult gets angry too often they get stroked and die. She didn't want something to come along and stroke her Daddy so she tried to make him less angry.

Packing the rest of her toys in a zip up bag she had been given by Daddy Lyra began to wonder what the real reason for her and Daddy's sudden move was. So she came up with one.

Well she didn't know exactly what it was but she knew it had something to do with the strange man called Sherly. She didn't understand why he had a girl's name but she didn't want to ask Daddy in case it stressed him out more.

Just as she finished contemplating this Daddy began to shout upstairs.

"Lyra, the vans ready!"

"COMING!"

Sighing she made her way downstairs, taking one last look at her and Daddy's small flat, she took his awaiting hand and made her way outside.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson, Lyra had decided, was the nicest lady in the whole world. She had welcomed her Daddy with a hug (and she cried a bit but Lyra figured old people just do that) and then hugged her as well, promising that if she ever wanted to bake anything she was welcomed to ask her.

When she said anything, Lyra made her pinky promise she really meant anything, despite her Daddy's sigh of foreshadowing annoyance.

Making their way upstairs and into the little flat that would soon be her new home, Lyra noticed a few things.

The whole place was messy and she really didn't like the lack of colour but she knew Daddy's friend with a girl's name wanted them to live here so she didn't say anything.

Looking around the room she suddenly noticed an object sitting on the mantel piece.

A skull! Why was there a skull?!

Moving closer she reached out to touch it.

"Don't. Touch." Came a voice from behind her making Lyra jump straight in the air.

Turning around she saw Sherly sitting on the sofa, glaring at her as if he wanted her to burst into flames. Nervously she back away from the skull and looked at her Daddy.

Smiling a fake smile (she hated it when adults did that, she didn't understand why they did it) her Daddy knelt down beside her.

"Why don't you go upstairs to check on our room, you may like it"

Sensing that this wasn't really a request she simply nodded and got out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lyra was hungry now and the smell from downstairs (it was Daddy's cooking) was too much for her and she put her deerstalker on and rushed downstairs.

Stopping in the doorway of 221 B she wondered if she should go in, she couldn't see Daddy. She couldn't see anyone for that matter. She skipped to the door and made her way to the kitchen.

She saw her Daddy leaning over the pan cooking something that smelt good but she couldn't see.

"Daaaaaaaaad"

"Yeeeeeeeees"

She giggled at the look on his face and the tone of his voice.

"What are you cooking?"

"Food."

"Daaaaaaaad!"

"Alright, alright, I'm making sausage and mash, okay, go wait in the living room will you"

"Yes Daddy"

Smiling at the thought of her yummy dinner Lyra skipped into the living room and sat on the sofa, about to turn on the Telly when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Sherly was sitting staring at the wall. She wondered over to him and sat down on the floor staring at the same spot as him. However after a few minutes she grew bored and wanted to know what it was they were staring at.

"What are we looking at?"

He ignored her.

Lyra huffed and asked again, only this time it was more of a demand than a question. But he simply glanced down at her and then proceeded to act like she hadn't spoken. Looking back up at him she voiced her thoughts.

"You can't ignore me forever"

He looked down at her sharply at that.

"I mean, you could try but I don't think that would make Daddy very happy and that's what you want isn't it, to make him happy?"

"How did you come to that conclusion"

"I just did"

"Not good enough"

She sighed and tried to explain.

"Well, you don't seem to like me even though you've only just met me and even though Daddy says you should try to like everyone. You act like Johnny Cash acts like to his new Daddy because his old one ran away with his child minder. He said he didn't like the fact his new Daddy made his Mummy not pay attention to him but he doesn't like to make her cry so her always really good with him. So that's why you don't like me because you knew Daddy before me but because I'm here you think I'm replacing you but you won't be really mean because that would make Daddy angry and you want to keep him happy so he won't leave"

He only blinked at that as if contemplating everything she had said and when he finally opened his mouth to reply a shout came from the kitchen.

"DINNER"

Smiling brightly at the announcement Lyra rushed into the kitchen and sat down on the nearest chair. Slowly Sherly made his way into the room and sat down, glancing at the food on the plate as if it was going to bite him.

Daddy looked at Sherly then at her, frowning a little.

"Lyra, hats off at the dinner table"

Lyra took it off slowly (she liked her hat!) and dug in quickly.

"I hope everything's okay with the new place" said Daddy suddenly.

Sherly didn't say anything merely ate small bites of his food. Unhappy with his response, Lyra swallowed her mouthful and turned to her Daddy.

"Yes Daddy, it's great, I have lots of questions!"

"Oh here we go, alright which first"

Quickly as she could she turned to Sherly, sitting in his space, looking shocked when she turned to him.

"Did you know you have a girl's name?"

They clearly weren't expecting that because Daddy started to choke on his food and Sherly stared at her like she was from another planet, although somehow managing to still look only vaguely like he had any emotions.

Lyra sighed, adults really didn't know how to handle questions.  
Suddenly everything seemed really...strange.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one, reviews would be really helpful, here's a sneak peek at next time.**

**Next Time: Lyra's first day a new school and The Bored Man's Detective**


	3. Making Friends

**I'm glad this is getting such a positive response, I here's the next one. Also if anyone has any requests for anything then please, feel free to message me or leave it in the review. Thank you.**

* * *

It turned out that his name wasn't a girl's name after all, it wasn't even Sherly it was Sherlock. Lyra still thought it was a weird name but she didn't want to say anything because Daddy says that if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all.

Not long after this had all been confirmed to her Daddy had sent her off to bed because she had school the next day.

Lyra was never too fond of school, she wasn't very good at anything and she never really liked the teachers. Like most adults, they didn't like her questions.

* * *

When she woke up she wasn't sure what time it was, only that it was very very dark and she heard shouting noises from downstairs.

Creeping towards her door she pulled it open slightly, Daddy hadn't come to bed yet so it was obviously him. Peering her head out she listened.

"Sherlock you can't just assume these things"

"I don't assume John, I notice"

"You know what I mean!"

"No. I don't. What do you want me to do, read her bedtime stories, help her with her homework? You know that's not going to happen John"

"I never asked for any of that but you can't just expect her to not notice these things!"

"Oh please John, spare me the,"

She didn't hear the rest, because she promptly shut her door and ran back into bed pretending to be asleep. Lyra didn't know what to do and she hated it.

She always knew what to do.

* * *

To say school was good was an understatement.

The day had started off alright, people had seemed to like her, the teacher answered her questions (she wasn't even annoyed or anything!) and she answered a bunch of Literacy questions correctly.

Yes, everything was pretty amazing...until break.

Now away from prying teacher's eyes, the other children had flocked over to her and began telling her things about the school and certain people. It had seemed nice enough to her, until they mentioned someone.

"Oh, and before we forget, you should really avoid Gabriel"

"Who's Gabriel?"

"The boy who sits on the table next to you!"

Oh, she hadn't even noticed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I not like him?"

"Because he's weird and everyone knows he has nits!"

"Oh."

She really didn't get it. When the teacher lined them up at the end of break and brought them back into the class, she took a sneak look at him.

His was little bit taller than her, black hair that was scruff but looked really fully and seemed a bit...funny. Not like you wanted to laugh at him but like he didn't feel comfortable with the people around him.

Lyra wasn't that surprised, if everyone was horrible to her, she would feel like that too.

Nervous and uncertain, Lyra left the boy alone and knew that she would need to ask Daddy when she got home.

* * *

The subject came up over dinner.

Sherlock wasn't there (Daddy wouldn't tell her where he'd gone) so she felt a bit better about talking to her Daddy.

After last night she didn't know what to think about the strange man.

* * *

Lyra told Daddy her whole story; from the moment she walked into the school to when Mrs. Hudson had walked her home. He'd seemed pleased at her liking the school but worried at the same time.

She didn't know how he managed to make two expressions like that at once; she'd have to ask him soon.

"So what should I do Daddy?"

"Well, did you want to be friends with the boy?"

Sherlock had walked in the door now, sat down and began playing his violin, she didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah, but what if nobody else likes me because of it?"

Sherlock carried on playing.

"Do you what you think is right, if I were you I'd be his friend, no matter how weird he may seem."

She sat and thought for a second about his answer, Sherlock's music in the background.

"...Like the Bored Man's Detective?"

That seemed to stop Sherlock because a sudden, defining screech sounded from his corner, making her cover her ears and Daddy go very pale.

"Erm, yes, now up to bed"

She went without protest, but spied from the top of the stairs to see if they would talk about her again.

"What is that?"

"What Sherlock"

"What she just said, what is it?"

She heard Daddy sigh.

"Nothing, look, I'm going out to get some more milk can you go and put her to bed"

"We had this discussion yesterday John,"

"Sherlock...please"

Another sigh was heard this time from the man in question. Lyra rushed up the stairs before she could hear his answer and began putting on her "Inspector Gadget" PJ's.

The door slammed shut a little while later and assuming Daddy had gone out she went to sleep.

* * *

A little while later she was shaken awake by something or rather, someone.

Opening her eyes sleepily and yawning, she looked up to see Sherlock standing over her bed.

"Yes." She was really tired.

"That" he seemed to be struggling for words "That thing you mentioned earlier on, that story, that character. What was it?"

"Didn't Daddy tell you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"Adults are suppose to have a lot of answers."

She saw him smirk a little in the dark at that. Yawning again, she decided to explain it to him.

Once she was done she was even more tired than before and tried to snuggle back into her covers. Sherlock, it seemed, wasn't finished.

"I understand now, but why do you wear that hat all the time?"

The question was never answered though as Lyra had fallen back asleep. Sighing, Sherlock walked back out into the corridor, careful to shut the door behind him quietly as to not wake her up.

* * *

The next day at school Lyra sat next to Gabriel in class, much to everyone's astonishment, including his own.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" he asked, his voice faint and soft with an Irish lit to it.

Beaming at his recognition, Lyra turned her body round fully to face him and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"My name is Lyra Watson and I'm sitting next to you because I want to be your friend"

His confusion was clearly there but he shook her hand anyway.

"My names Gabriel McGinty, why are we shaking hands?"

"It's polite...well that's what my Daddy says"

"Oh, okay. I'm glad were friends now Lyra"

"Me too Gabriel, are you Irish?"

"Half. Me Mum's from England but me Dad,"

And so went on the conversation before they got onto a new topic, and then another and another and another, and when Lyra came home that day she was very happy indeed.

Gabriel McGinty may not be the most normal of people, but he was friendly and he didn't have nits.

Lyra liked that.

* * *

**Another one done! I hope you liked it, should have been up yesterday but I fell asleep after a very long day! Leave me your opinion in a review ~**


	4. The Search For Lyra's Hat

**Here is the next instalment. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Warning though, there be slight angst and evil babysitters up ahead (I read that in a Pirate accent for some reason)**

* * *

****

"Bye Gabriel!"

"Goodbye Lyra"

Lyra ran towards Mrs. Hudson who was waiting for her at the gate and grabbed her hand as they began to make their journey home.

"So, how was your day dear?"

"Fine thank you Mrs. Hudson, and yours?"

She laughed at her response.

"Oh fine, managed to miss the queues for the shopping, and I'm going out tonight."

Going out? This wasn't a usual Mrs. Hudson occurrence, and for some reason, Lyra knew it wouldn't end well for her.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go!?"

Sherlock wasn't very happy from what Lyra could see and in truth she couldn't see a lot from her position on the floor, she was spying like a good detective. He and Daddy hadn't had a shouting argument for nearly two weeks; she figured it must have been good for them to have one around about this time.

"Mrs. Hudson is going out and I can't leave a five year old on her own Sherlock, it isn't right."

"You did before."

Daddy's face seemed to darken at that, his eyes narrowed slightly and his fists became tight. He usually looked like that after someone said something bad about her or Sherlock.

"That was a under _very_ special circumstances and you know it, if this case means that much to you I'll hire a babysitter"

"I wouldn't, they can't be trusted"

"Oh my, Sherlock, you wouldn't be _worrying _about Lyra, would you?"

Sherlock seemed to be copying Daddy's expression from before, only he reached into his trouser pocket, and through his mobile phone to Daddy.

"Call who you want."

Frowning, she headed back upstairs. She didn't want a babysitter.

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"John, hurry up Lestrade is waiting!"

"Because it' s my job"

"I thought you were a Doctor"

"I am"

"Then whyyyyyyyyyy."

"John!"

Daddy was putting his coat on and getting ready to head out of the door to meet Sherlock, well trying seeing as Lyra was sitting in front of it. He bent down to her height on the floor.

"Look Lyra, love, Sherlock really needs this favour from me okay, the babysitter is waiting in the other room, can you be a good girl for her and me?"

Lyra looked at the floor, refusing to meet his eyes, eventually she had to lift them and when she met her Daddy's soft, kind eyes she had no choice but to except.

"John, honestly how long does it take?"

"One moment Sherlock!"

He turned back to her.

"Okay." She grumbled softly.

He kissed her forehead, smiling.

"That's my girl"

* * *

Lyra was extremely upset.

As soon as Daddy and Sherlock had left (which seemed like forever ago!) the babysitter had told her to go to bed. Thinking she must have been confused, Lyra tried to explain that it wasn't her bed time for another two hours.

The girl had merely sneered at her and told her if she didn't go to bed now she would tell Daddy that she had broken the skull Sherlock seemed so fond of.

"But I haven't." Lyra had replied, cocking her head in confusion.

"Not yet, but I will if you don't go up and I'll tell them you did it because I wouldn't let you stay up late"

"Daddy won't believe you!"

"Try me."

Not wanting to make Sherlock hate her even more than he already did, she had complied. Now in her PJ's with her hat on she stared out of her window looking down at the streets below. She didn't know how long she had been watching, she just wanted Daddy and Sherlock home.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept through her small room and blew her hat straight off her head and into the streets.

"My hat!" she exclaimed and rushed to open her door and run downstairs. Putting on her shoes and coat, she looked to see if the babysitter was watching.

No, she seemed to be on the phone to someone.

Quietly as she could, Lyra snuck down the stairs and out the front door of 221 Baker Street.

* * *

Lyra didn't know how long she'd been wondering the streets of London for, but she knew it must have been a while because her feet began to ache and she was cold and hungry and she wanted to go home.

But she still hadn't found her hat.

She knew she shouldn't give up so easily, that isn't what good detectives do, but she couldn't be a good detective if she didn't have her hat, could she.

Sighing in defeat she made her way back to 221 Baker Street and hoped Daddy and Sherlock wouldn't be too angry.

* * *

Lyra knew something was off as soon as she stood outside her front door.

It was open.

Thinking Mrs. Hudson had just been forgetful after her night out she made her way up the stairs to 221B.

As Lyra got closer to the door she heard raised voices (it sounded like Sherlock) and sobbing (that sounded like Mrs. Hudson). Nervous at what their reaction would be to the loss of her hat she knocked on the door.

She wasn't even able to put her hand down before the door was yanked open and she was pulled inside by familiar hands.

Although the harshness of the pull had made her a bit dizzy, she took in the scene before her.

Mrs. Hudson sitting on the big sofa, eyes red, clutching a box of tissues in her hand (that had been her crying then, Lyra mused), Sherlock, looking slightly paler than normal and murderous, looming over an even paler babysitter.

Finally Daddy was kneeling down in front of her. He looked calm at first, but Lyra knew better.

Then he exploded.

"What, were you thinking?! You could have been seriously hurt! Someone could have taken you away from us, is that what you want?! "

He was shaking her by the shoulders.

"What on earth were you thinking when you left this flat Lyra!? What?!"

Unable to keep her emotions back any longer, Lyra did the one thing she swore she wouldn't do.

She started crying.

"I lost my hat!" she sobbed, body shaking with her cries.

They didn't have anything to say to that.

* * *

Daddy had picked her up after that and taken her into the kitchen, trying in vain, to make her feel better, which only made her cry harder into his shoulder.

She fell asleep not long after.

* * *

Lyra was aware she had fallen asleep when she woke up, still pressed against someone's shoulder, however she was still to tiered to wake up fully, so instead she opted to listen.

"Where's the babysitter?" That was Daddy.

"That pathetic excuse for a sitter is long gone. I dismissed her with a promise of seeing her in court" And that was Sherlock.

"I don't think that's the best idea, you know how you and court rooms get along."

"Point taken."

She was starting to drift off again, only hearing snippets of the conversation.

"Where...going...lock."

"Find...thing"

"Sher!"

"Back...'fore...'ning"

"lock!"

It was then she was consumed by the darkness that was also known as sleep.

* * *

She woke up the next day, fully replenished and in her own bed. Someone had taken her coat and shoes off before putting her into bed. Must have been Daddy.

Turning over, she looked onto her bedside table to see what the time was on her clock and was taken by surprise at the item that sat next to it.

"My hat!"

* * *

**So sorry it took so long, I hope it was okay. I'm back to school soon, but hopefully I will be able to update just as regularly. Review so I know your opinions! Remember that if you have any requests, just leave them in a review or message me. Thank you!**


	5. Lyra the idiot

**Hello my faithful reviewers, followers and the likes. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I've just gone back to school and I needed...time to cry about it (not really but still). I hope you like this next one!**

* * *

Lyra Watson was in no way an idiot.

She wasn't amazing at school, or the best speller but she was not an idiot. After all, Daddy said that idiots were closed minded and didn't like anyone different.

Her head was normal sized so it couldn't be closed.

When Sherlock Holmes had moved both her and her Daddy into 221B Baker Street, London, she had noticed after a few weeks that he was overly fond of calling people idiots.

And she couldn't help but be offended every time he called her one. Daddy tried to tell her that's just who he is but it still made her feel bad when he did it.

She was only five after all (nearly six though) she could only keep her feelings quiet for a certain amount of time.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, that meant she could stay up an extra half an hour up before her bedtime, usually this would mean her a Daddy would play a game or he would tell her a story.

Unfortunately that was not how this particular Saturday night went.

She was sitting on the floor in the living room watching "Pride and Prejudice" (She didn't understand it but the dresses were pretty and Daddy seemed to like it), hat firmly on her head, when Sherlock burst into the room shouting something about a case.

Daddy had scolded him straight away for being too loud and asked him what had happened that was so important.

"A child" he began "has been taken by a left handed man, possible a serial killer; however there is no indication of a struggle, which could suggest that he it wasn't kidnapped at all."

Lyra, being the detective she was, thought she'd just put in one comment or two, it was nearly her bed time after all.

"Maybe the man is a relative?"

He merely scoffed and looked at her coldly before saying four words that would seal his fate.

"Don't be an idiot."

Before turning back and carry on talking to Daddy.

The flames of anger began to tickle her everywhere and before she could even register what she was doing, she grabbed the nearest object to her, which happened to be the control for the film, and chucked it at Sherlock Holmes.

It hit him straight on the nose.

He drew back quickly, turning his head to her, eyes widened with complete surprise.

Daddy was no different; he stood unmoving and shocked that she had even done such a thing.

Then, calmly as she could, she simply stood and began to walk up to her room but not before turning back and responding in an equally cold voice.

"Don't call me an idiot."

* * *

Not long after Daddy had come up and had a very big shout at her, saying that she had to apologise to Sherlock for throwing the control at him.

"But he won't apologise to me!" she had argued back.

"He didn't physically harm you Lyra, Sherlock could have been very badly hurt"

"Good! He shouldn't call people bad names."

"Lyra, I did not raise you to agree with violence."

"You were in the army!"

"That was different."

"How?"

"It... it just was, Lyra you apologise right now or I'll take your hat away."

Angrier than ever she stood up and through her hat to the ground.

"Take it then, I don't want to be a detective if there just rude people who aren't nice to others."

Shocked once again by her behaviour he simply picked up that hat and walked from the room.

Lyra and Sherlock hadn't spoken since then.

That was three days ago.

* * *

"Sherlock just apologise, she's only five"

"No John, it isn't right for me to apologise to her"

"You're going to have to anyway, you did insult her"

"Everyone is an idiot John"

"Yes but, she...she's a bit sensitive about it"

"She's five"

"Sherlock, you haven't spoken in three days"

"And?"

"She took her hat off."

* * *

Later on Tuesday evening, after the dinner had been eaten (in silence) and the TV watched (again, in silence) Lyra went into her room and looked out of her window.

She heard footsteps approach from behind her but she didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was.

"Why did you take your hat off?" questioned the Worlds only Consulting Detective to The Bored Mans Detective.

"Because I was angry"

"Why were you angry?" He had sat next to her now.

"Because you called me stupid"

It was silent for a few moments.

"I am...sorry, I didn't realize it would offend you to the extent of anger"

Lyra looked at the Consulting Detective for while as he spoke, before replying with an apology of her own.

"I'm sorry too...I should have thrown the control at you, it was wrong I...I"

And before long she had began to cry and Sherlock did nothing.

Well, nothing but one thing.

Popping her hat onto her head he looked down at the weeping girl.

"Now, no need for tears, they make me uncomfortable and make you look like a beet root and it would be no good if the 2nd greatest Detective were to be seen with a living beetroot."

Giggling, she stood up and made her way with him, downstairs to apologise to her Daddy, Sherlock next to her the whole way.

* * *

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than normal but I had a wee bit of Homework. Next Uncle Mycroft or Uncle Lestrade.**


	6. Uncle Mycie!

**Ahh, Sunday night, lovely. Here we go, time for the next one! Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favourited, etc. I hope you enjoy this one. Also, do not own Speey's Cafe, although it is a lovely establishment.**

* * *

When Lyra was four years old, Daddy had taken her on a course during the summer, about strangers. There had been a boring speech, a silly video that she found patronising (or whatever the word was) and all in all it had been a bad day.

Except for biscuits at the end...they had been nice.

But now Lyra knew that she should never talk to strangers, get in their car; go anywhere with them or take sweets from them.

And, if one was to approach her asking her to do any of these things, she was to run away screaming and get help.

Lyra didn't understand why she had to follow these rules, only that it was very important that she did, and, to this day she had never even had such an encounter.

That was, until that following Saturday.

* * *

Saturday, was by far Lyra's favourite day of the week. It meant she had no school, no homework to do and both Daddy and Sherlock were home.

On this particular Saturday she had been happily watching Horrible Histories on CBBC (one of the few programs Sherlock would allow her to watch) when Daddy had come in and turned it off.

Sherlock had immediately made a sigh of relief and Lyra eyebrows had furrowed into a frown.

"Daddy" she whined "Why did you do that? It's educational"

He merely told her that she spent far too much time indoor and that she should go out and play on the front steps (and no further than Speedy's cafe) because both he and Sherlock had a case to solve.

Despite her whines of protest he had quickly gotten her into a coat, hat, and shoes and promptly was marching her down the stairs of 221B with a smirking Sherlock behind him.

Halfway in the hall however, she couldn't help but mutter.

"You only want me out so you and Sherlock can snog some more"

Both men seemed to freeze at that, as the memory began to surface.

* * *

__

Lyra woke up in the middle of the night, tongue glued to the roof of her mouth.

Turning around in her bed, she looked to see that Daddy was not asleep yet, which meant he would be downstairs, which meant she didn't need to wake him to get a drink.

Smiling, she dived out of bed and made her way downstairs.

However upon entering the living room, the sight she saw was not one she expected.

Both Sherlock and Daddy seemed to be having a fight on the sofa.

With their mouths.

Sherlock was winning.

Upon slightly closer inspection however, Lyra knew at once what they were doing and was very annoyed, if not a little sickened.

It was her Daddy after all.

The annoying thing was, was that she needed a drink, really quite badly.

So she did what most five years olds did, she made herself know.

"Daddy, may I have a drink please?"

This made both men stop almost instantly, they both pulled apart with a gasp, cheeks bright red (well Sherlock's was a little red).

Daddy was the first to speak.

"L-Lyra, what...erm, that is, I, er"

"It's okay Daddy, I know you and Sherlock were snogging, you don't need to lie"

He looked a bit complex by her knowledge, and answered her in a very dreamy voice.

"How do you know what snogging is?"

"I don't really, all I know is that grownups do it a lot."

"Oh. I'll, er, I'll get you that drink" he replied before muttering to himself "I may need one myself"

He then made his way into the kitchen, and was there for a few moments making her drink. When he came back into the room both she and Sherlock were having one of their many staring contests.

"How did you know your father was trying to lie?" Sherlock questioned.

"I saw his pupils' flicker, just like you said the man on Jeremy Kyle did"

Sherlock simply smirked at that.

Rolling his eyes he handed her the drink and sent her back to bed, halfway up however she turned back to them.

"It's okay by me if Sherlock is my new Mum, I don't mind seeing as I never met my old one"

And with that she was back up the stairs and into bed, clueless to the shaky laughter from both men downstairs.

* * *

Both men looked at each other, trying to forget that particular memory and what Lyra had called Sherlock.

"Now Lyra, remember what I said, only on the front steps and no further than Speedy's Cafe. I'll come and get you in an hour or so okay, and no,"

"Talking to strangers, I know Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, now have fun"

The door then shut behind her and Lyra tried to imagine what she could do for fun.

* * *

Nothing.

There was absolutely nothing that Lyra could do for fun in such a small place.

It had been about half an hour and she was very bored and very very annoyed. She didn't even have her hat; Mrs. Hudson had taken it to be dry cleaned.

"Bored!" she cried out, and expected Daddy to appear, and let her watch TV.

She scowled when nothing happened; it always seemed to work for Sherlock.

She had long given up her game of counting how many people went into Speedy's and now wanted to somehow rebel against her Daddy in a form of revenge.

Without him knowing of course.

Smiling as a plan formed into her head she jumped up and decided she would walk to the end of the street and back just as her own little harmless revenge.

* * *

Lyra had now successfully reached the end of the street and was about to make her way back when a strange black Limo pulled up beside her.

Feeling uneasy she started to walk back only to see that the Limo was following her before it came a sudden halt and a familiar looking man with a suit and umbrella stepped out and held open a door for her.

"Miss Watson, I would very much appreciate it if you got into the car"

And although Lyra knew she had seen him somewhere before she knew she did not know him.

This meant he was a stranger.

Suddenly all the images from the day one year ago came back to her mind and she did the only thing she knew how to do in this situation.

She started screaming at the top of her voice and ran back to 221B, leaving a very confused and startled man behind her.

* * *

When she had finally reached the door she had banged on it as hard as she could still screaming at the top of her lungs.

She heard rushed footsteps (two sets) coming down the stairs before the door was yanked open and Daddy picked her up to him quickly.

Actually, she had realized almost straight away that Daddy hadn't picked her up, it was Sherlock.

...weird.

Anyway, she had quickly told them both her encounter with the strange suited man and how she remembered what Daddy had told her and what the video had said and that she didn't want to be taken away by a bad man.

Making their way back up the stairs Sherlock narrowed him eyes knowing who was to blame and quickly passed her back over to John, but not before telling him to put on Horrible Histories for her and to make her a cup of tea.

* * *

Lyra sat in the living room, watching Horrible Histories, cup of tea in one hand, Daddy's hand in the other and tried as hard as she could to listen to the phone conversation that Sherlock was having.

"No Mycroft, you will come over, I know it was you!"

"Yes Mycroft"

"Mummy most certainly would not"

"Just do it!"

She turned back to Daddy, a new question in mind.

"Daddy, why did Sherlock put this blanket round me?"

"It's a shock blanket."

* * *

Sometime later there was a knock at the door and quick as anything Sherlock was there opening it.

Now not only was this very very odd and out of character for Sherlock (he hated company, unless it was a case) but the man standing at the door was even worse.

Jumping up, finger pointing accusatively, she shouted at him.

"That's him Daddy! That's the man! Sherlock, quite, get him!"

"Lyra, sweetie, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding, this man isn't going to hurt you, he's...well, he's Sherlock's brother."

To say Lyra was shocked was an understatement but she suddenly realized what this meant!

Suddenly, the man (well she supposed he was Mycroft now, not just "the man") spoke.

"I do apologise Miss Watson, for scaring you earlier today, I simply wanted a few words"

"Which we will be having, Mycroft"

"Of course Dr. Watson"

Lyra was desperate to voice her questions now.

"It's okay, Uncle Mycie! I forgive you, I thought you were a stranger, that's all"

He smiled tightly, while Sherlock and Daddy tried to contain their laughter.

"It's Mycroft"

"Oh, okay, I forgive you Uncle Mycroft"

His eyes narrowed.

"Mycroft"

So did hers.

"Uncle Mycie"

He simply sighed at that, and sent a quick glare at his brother and said brother's partner.

"Uncle Mycroft it is then"

Lyra beamed at the fact she'd won.

She'd never had an Uncle before.

* * *

**  
Ahhh, finally done. Next time Uncle Lestrade, Aunty Sally and Andy Anderson.**


	7. Let's Have Dinner

**Wow, it's been a while. I am sorry to the people who have been waiting but you won't even believe the how busy the last two month's have been since school started back up again. Anyway, I don't like forcing out chapters out that are crap. I hope you enjoy this one, and I hope I can pick up the pace again.**

* * *

It had been a good day, for a Thursday. The sun had been shining, despite it being bitterly cold, Lyra's school day was over and she ran to the gate where Mrs Hudson was waiting with some very exciting news.

"Mrs Hudson, Mrs Hudson! Happy Hanukkah!"

"Oh I didn't know it was Hanukkah, who told you it was?"

Still slightly out of breath from running, she turned and pointed behind her.

"Gabriel did, he's Jewish" she answered

"Really?" Mrs Hudson replied, shocked.

"With a name like Gabriel, wouldn't have guessed"

Lyra only shrugged at that comment, confused by what she meant. However she was not to be swayed from her original task.

"Mrs Hudson, Gabriel asked me if I wanted to come over tonight for dinner, can I, can I, please!"

Mrs Hudson sighed, as Lyra did her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure it will be alright, I'll tell your father. Now, where does he live"

"Only a bit away, I'll ring Daddy when I get there"

"Oh, alright then, but you better make sure that you do."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson!"

And with a quick, almost desperate hug, Lyra ran off to me Gabriel at the other side of the gate.

Mrs Hudson simply sighed and made her way back to 221B again, shaking her head at the wasted trip to the school. She didn't notice that the two walk towards Gabriel's house without an adult with them, or the peering eye's of a woman.

* * *

Lyra and Gabriel has talked about all sorts on the way to his house, they spoke about the weather, Christmas, Hanukkah and even about Sherlock.

It was only when they began to approach his house did Gabriel stop for a second to speak. He turnt to Lyra, speaking in his soft, Irish accent.

"My parents might be in, but they probably won't be, they're not in a lot. I'll make be making dinner"

"But, you've only just turned six" replied Lyra, confused. "You're not allowed to be at home alone a lot, even my Daddy said so, and you can't cook dinner, it's too dangerous""I have to, or I don't eat. They taught me how to put stuff in the oven, so that's what I do"

"Do they not cook?"

Gabriel shook his head in reply.

"So you've never had a home cooked meal?" Said Lyra, completely shocked now. She couldn't imagine not having sausage and mash, or Sunday roast.

They had reached the door now and Gabriel reached under a flower pot to get the key, he swiftly opened the door.

"Home sweet home" he said, sighing a bit.

* * *

The night had been quite pleasant, they had talked and Lyra watched amazed as Gabriel put the food on. He set the timer and they headed into the living room.

His house was quite small, the wall paper was washed off and the furniture worn but all in all it had an odd sort of homely feel to it.

There were no pictures of anyone, anywhere. No painting, or sketches, no real colour or life yet it managed to convey the idea of a family house. But for the life of her Lyra couldn't think why.

They watched telly for a bit until the buzzer went off and Gabriel took the chicken nuggets and chips out of the oven, needing to stand on a chair to get to the oven gloves.

The food had been nice, but it wasn't anything compared to home cooked stuff and Lyra couldn't understand how Gabriel dealt with it.

By 7:00pm (after nearly two hours of Cludo) there came a knock at the door signalling Mrs Hudson's arrival.

Lyra turned and hugged Gabriel before they both headed for the door. However noticing the time, just before she opened it to leave she turned to Gabriel.

"What time do your parent's get back?"

He simply shrugged in reply.

"Don't know, I'm usually in bed"

She frowned, but opened the door anyway as to not keep Mrs Hudson waiting. She grabbed on to her hand and said a quick second goodbye to him.

She didn't say a word till she got home.

* * *

"Daddy"

Sherlock sighed somewhere in a corner.

"Yes Lyra" replied her Daddy, ignoring Sherlock.

"May Gabriel come over for dinner tomorrow?"

Daddy put his paper down and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't see why not, we finally get to meet the infamous Gabriel. Well, what does he like to eat?"

"Something home cooked, like Pie N Mash, or Sunday roast" she replied quickly, earning an eyebrow lift from Sherlock.

"Well, roast is for Sunday, but I'm sure Pie N Mash will be good, what were his parents like?"

She didn't reply straight away, not wanting to lie, yet not wanting to get her friend in trouble.

"I...I, they're quite people. I couldn't say really"

And with that she went to bed.

* * *

The next day was even more interesting than the last; they had a new PA at school.

"She seems nice" Gabriel had commented at break time.

"But it's hard to tell"

"Maybe she's a witch" suggested Maggie Thomas, who used to be Lyra's best buddy when Lyra first started but since she called Gabriel weird, Lyra didn't talk with her at lunch times or breaks anymore so, naturally, they had grown apart.

"Don't be stupid" exclaimed Abdul Karim.

"She's too pretty, witches have warts"

Lyra felt uneasy about the whole situation.

Suddenly as the year six student rang the bell signalling the end of break and they all lined up before being lead back inside.

* * *

It was during their Maths lesson that the lady spoke to Lyra, approaching her slowly. Lyra was in the middle of figuring out what 2 apples plus 8 oranges were, when she stood next to her.

"It's 6" the lady had whispered to her with a smile, now kneeling down to Lyra's height.

She was very pretty, Lyra observed, and there was nothing witchy about her.

"What are you doing this weekend Lyra?" the lady asked suddenly.

"Nothing, but Gabriel is coming round for dinner tonight"

"Oh, really, lucky him. Well could you give your Daddy this letter for me"

"Am I in trouble?" Lyra asked, panicking suddenly.

"No, no" the lady laughed again. "I simply want to ask your Daddy...about dinner"

"Dinner?" replied Lyra, confused.

"But it's lunch time"

"I know, however it's very important he gets it, it's also about how good your drawing of Cat in the Hat was"

Lyra beamed at that comment, forgetting suddenly how strange the pretty woman was.

"Okay" she said grabbing the letter, intent on pleasing her Daddy.

"I will".

* * *

The day couldn't have gone quicker but Lyra was glad when it was finally over. Both she and Gabriel laughed and talked merrily on the way home, Lyra bragging about her hat and how good dinner was going to be, all the while a laughing Mrs Hudson followed behind.

They got up to the flat and straight away could smell the food that was cooking.

Gabriel looked slightly shocked at how good it all smelt.

They dumped their bags on the sofa, near to where Sherlock was sitting, strumming his violin strings.

"Hello, you must be Gabriel, pleasure to meet you. I'm Lyra's father, but you can call me John" came the warm, welcoming voice of her Daddy.

"It's nice to meet you Mr...John, I'm Gabriel"

And suddenly the atmosphere had changed slightly, Lyra couldn't tell why, but Daddy suddenly looked slightly disturbed, like a small memory had appeared.

All Gabriel had done was spoken, was it his accent. But what was wrong with his accent, she thought it was cool. Or maybe it was because he was so soft spoken.

Sherlock looked at them both, and then back to Gabriel, about to open his mouth when suddenly Daddy put his hand over it.

"No Sherlock" Daddy said sternly, and Sherlock simply looked annoyed as she giggled, Gabriel smiling slightly.

"How about you kids go play, whilst I check on the dinner"

"Yes Daddy" she said dragging Gabriel in the direction of her room, talking on and on about her hat.

* * *

Hours later, after dinner had been consumed (Sherlock had just sat there, staring into space, clearly thinking) and Gabriel looked like he'd been to heaven and back at the taste of the food; John offered to drop him home.

"I would be very grateful for that Mr John"

"Just John, please Gabriel"

That was when a thought struck her like lightening.

"Daddy! Daddy! I forgot to give you a letter from our new PA"

"Go get it then, before you forget again"

Lyra ran to her bag, picked the letter out and brought it back to the table.

Daddy opened it and read through it. Suddenly he went white as a ghost, dropped both his fork and the letter, got up and walked out the room.

Confused, Sherlock too, read the letter. Then read it again, and did the same thing as Daddy, calling out "John" as he went.

They left Lyra and Gabriel sitting at the table confused, nodding to each other they decided to read the letter.

* * *

_**Heard you got your lover back, cute kid, takes after you both.**_

_**Let's have dinner xx**_

* * *

Daddy never explained the letter, just dropped Gabriel off and came back home to tuck her into bed.

She heard a bit of shouting that night, and caught clips of the conversation.

"How can she be that near to Lyra?! How is that possible with Mycroft around?!"

"I don't know! Ask my idiotic brother yourself"

"I swear Sherlock if this means she's dragging us, dragging Lyra into something with _him"_

"She won't John...I won't let her"

Feeling bad for eavesdropping, she shut her door and went back to sleep.

* * *

The PA didn't come back after that, nor was seen again at all.

* * *

**So, there we have it, Chapter Eight. Poor Gabriel, his parents are abusive, just neglectful. Hope you liked it, next time it's Christmas Eve all the way through to Christmas at 221B.**


End file.
